Transformers Prime: A New Life
by Autobot00001
Summary: Eleven months after Peter's death in his final battle with the Green Goblin, Mary Jane and her two month old son have come to Jasper, Nevada for a new life. But things get complicated when MJ meets the Autobots and gets sucked into their war with the Decepticons. And to make matters worse, MJ's past comes back to haunt her and her son. Please R&R.
1. A Girl Named Mary Jane

Jack was walking down the hall when he noticed that his mom, June, was cleaning up the guest bedroom.

"Hey, mom," Jack said, "What's going on? Why are you cleaning up the guest room?"

"Oh, hi Jack," June said, "I'm renting the guest room out."

"Okay, why?" Jack asked.

"Well, we're a little low on money right now and I thought it would be fun," June said.

"Okay," Jack said, "So who're we renting the room to?"

"A young woman from New York," June said, "Her name's Mary Jane, and I want you to be on your best behavior while she's staying with us, okay?"

"Sure, no problem mom," Jack said.

* * *

Mary Jane Watson looked out the window as the bus she was on headed into Jasper, Nevada. She read in the brochure the Jasper was considered the "Entertainment Capital of the World" but from the looks of it, the brochure lied. She then looked down at the two-month-old baby boy sleeping in her arms and started crying softly.

Mary Jane, or MJ as her friends called her, had come from a rough family life. Her father, Philip Watson, was an abusive man who would beat MJ, her mother Madeline, and her older sister Gayle, when she was little. After having been fed up with her husband's violent tendencies, Madeline took her daughters to New York, where they lived with her sister and MJ's aunt Anna. It was there that MJ met a boy named Peter Parker.

MJ and Peter grew up together and were the closest of friends. They both went to Midtown High in New York and were both at the top of their classes, and soon the two of them even started dating, but that all changed in the middle of high school. During a field trip to OsCorp Industries during their sophomore year, a genetically altered and radioactive spider bit Peter. The result was that Peter had been given super powers like that of a spider, and after the death of Peter's Uncle Ben, which Peter could've prevented, Peter became the masked hero known as Spider-Man, with MJ as the only person he told. However, Peter's responsibilities as Spider-Man had taken a toll on his and MJ's relationship and they soon broke up. But eventually, Peter and MJ got back together on Peter's eighteenth birthday and shared their first night of passion together, but sadly, it was also their last.

Two nights later, Peter was protecting MJ and his Aunt May from his archenemy the Green Goblin, a giant, horned, hulk-like creature who could throw fireballs and was once Norman Osborn, the father of Peter and MJ's best friend Harry. After the battle, the Goblin had supposedly been defeated, but the battle had taken too much of a toll on Peter, who moments later succumbed to his wounds and died in MJ's arms.

MJ was heartbroken by the death of the one she loved, and didn't think she could go on any longer, until about a month after the battle when she discovered that she was pregnant with Peter's baby. The rest of MJ's family had either died or left her, so MJ was forced to move back in with her father, who would abuse her again, especially for being pregnant at seventeen. In order to protect herself and her child, Mary Jane ran away. It was during that time that she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, who she named Peter Benjamin Parker, Jr. and nicknamed Petey.

MJ's travels soon brought her and her son to Jasper, Nevada, where she hoped to start a new life. It was the only hope for her that she could start over again and protect her son from her father, who had been hunting for her ever since she ran away.

MJ's bus soon stopped at a small house in a nice neighbor. MJ put her duffle bag over her left shoulder and held baby Petey in her right arm and got off the bus. She then went up to the house and knocked on the door. As she waited for someone to answer the door, she looked into the garage and saw a sapphire-blue motorcycle. Moments later, a sixteen-year-old boy with black hair answered the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, is this the Darby residence?" MJ asked.

"Yes, yes it is," the boy said, "Are you here about the room?"

"Yeah, I am," MJ said, "May I come in?"

"Sure," the boy said as he let MJ into the house, "So what's your name?"

"My name's Mary Jane, but my friends call me MJ for short," MJ explained.

"Okay, my name's Jack," the boy said, "And what's this little guy's name?"

"Oh, this is my son, Petey," MJ said.

"Hi Petey," Jack said as he rubbed the baby's head.

All of a sudden, a pleasant looking woman with black hair, which was worn back in a ponytail, walked in.

"Hello," she said, "You must be Mary Jane."

"Yes I am," MJ said, "Call me MJ. And this is my son Petey."

"Okay," the woman said.

"MJ this is my mom, June," Jack said.

"Nice to meet you, June," MJ said as she shook June's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, MJ," June said, "Come on. I'll show you where you and Petey will be staying."

"Okay," MJ said as she followed June through the hallway.

* * *

Jack walked into the garage and saw Arcee there in vehicle form.

"So who's the girl?" Arcee asked.

"She's just renting a room, Arcee. Nothing special," Jack said, "Besides, she has a baby."

"Okay," Arcee said, "By the way Jack, I picked up a weird energy signature."

"Okay," Jack said, "So is there a problem?"

"I don't know", Arcee said, "It looked like it was coming from that girl's baby."

"What?!" Jack said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," Arcee said, "I'll have to talk to Ratchet about it tomorrow."

"Okay," Jack said.

Jack didn't understand why there would be a strange energy signature coming from a baby, but whatever it was, he and Arcee had to make sure that the Decepticons didn't pick it up too.

**Me: Well, here's my newest story. I would like you all to know that this is canon with the Ultimate Spider-Man COMICS ONLY! Also, the Green Goblin will be making a special appearance in a few chapters, and yes he will fight Optimus. I don't own Spider-Man, Transformers, or ANY of their characters. Please review.**


	2. Demons of the Past

MJ tossed and turned as she slept in her bed in the middle of the night and kept repeating the word "no". She then shot up as she woke up with a gasp. She looked around and saw that she was in the Darby guest room. It was just a nightmare, but it was one that she had been having for the past eleven months. She dreamt about the night Peter died when the Green Goblin attacked his home. It was a horrible dream that was a constant reminder of what she had lost, the love of her life.

MJ then heard the sound of a baby softly crying in the same room. She looked and saw her son, Petey, in his crib, crying. She got out of bed, went over to the crib, lifted her son up, and cradled him in her arms.

"It's okay, sweetheart," MJ said soothingly, "Mommy's here. Mommy's not gonna let anything happen to you."

"You really care about your son, don't you?" said a voice from the hallway.

MJ looked and saw June standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hi June," MJ said, "Yeah, I do."

"He's beautiful," June said.

"Yeah he is," MJ said as she started crying, "He looks just like his father."

"If it's okay, MJ," June said, "Could I ask you why you left New York?"

"Sure," MJ said, "But can you please keep it a secret?"

"Well, I can't promise that unless I know what the secret it," June said.

"Okay," MJ said, "I'm on the run."

"On the run?" June asked, "From who? The baby's father?"

"No, not the baby's father," MJ said, "Petey's father is actually dead."

"What?!," June said, "What happened to him?"

"He died protecting me and his aunt," MJ said, "It happened two nights after our night together. He gave his life to save mine."

"Oh MJ, I am so sorry," June said.

"Thanks June," MJ said.

"So if it's not Petey's father that you're on the run from, then who is it?" June asked.

"It's my father that I'm running from," MJ said, "He blamed me for everything bad that's happened to him in his life, and he abused me for it. After Peter, my son's father, had died, I moved back in with my father and he continued to abuse me. And after I found out I was pregnant, it only got worse. I ran away to protect myself and my son from him. June, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone other than Jack."

"Okay MJ," June said, "I won't tell anyone other than Jack. I promise."

"Thanks," MJ said.

"No problem," June said, "But since you're going to be in Jasper for a while, would you like it if I asked Jack and his friends to show you around town tomorrow?"

"Sure," MJ said, "I'd like that."

* * *

The next morning, MJ was introduced to Jack's friends, Raf and Miko. Raf was a twelve-year-old boy with red hair and glassed. He sort of reminded MJ of Peter when they were his age. And Miko was a Japanese exchange-student with pigtails and a pink stripe in her hair. They were all at the KO Burger, the local burger joint where Jack worked, when a seventeen-year-old boy with blonde hair and a dirty jacket walked up to them.

"Hey Darby," the boy said obnoxiously, "You on break, or were you fired?"

"I'm not working today, Vince," Jack said, "My friends and I are showing someone around town. Now buzz off."

The boy known as Vince then noticed MJ and started getting flirty.

"Well hello beautiful," Vince said, "How about you ditch these losers and come and hang with a real person."

"I think I'll pass," MJ said, "Besides, I have a baby with me."

Vince then noticed baby Petey sleeping in MJ's arms. Petey then woke up, looked at Vince, and started crying loudly.

"Hey! Shut up, you little brat!" Vince shouted as he got ready to hit the little baby.

But before he could touch Petey, Miko grabbed Vince's arm, stood up, and flipped him onto his back.

"Get lost, creep!" Miko shouted.

"You'll pay for this one, Darby," Vince shouted, "You and your stupid friends."

Vince then walked away. MJ looked at Miko.

"Thanks, Miko," MJ said.

"No problem, MJ," Miko said, "Anyone who would try to hurt that little guy is most likely the scum of the Earth."

They then heard the rumbling of car engines. They then looked to see two sinister-looking purple sports cars with the same strange symbol on the front bumpers. MJ was confused, but Jack and his friends looked terrified.

"We gotta get outta here now," Jack said.

"Why?" MJ asked.

"No time. I'll explain later," Jack said, "But right now we gotta move."

Jack grabbed MJ's arm and the four of them ran off. The two cars then took off after them. MJ was confused why the cars were chasing them, but she knew that Jack, Miko, and Raf knew something that she didn't. But right now, the most important thing was getting her baby to safety.

**Me: Well, here's the new chapter. I know it's not much, but I still don't have much of a story yet. If anyone has any ideas they would like to submit, please let me know. I don't own any characters or either of the Spider-Man or Transformers franchises. Please review.**


	3. Robots in Disguise

MJ held Petey in her left arm as Jack pulled her right arm as they, along with Raf and Miko, ran from the two purple cars following them. They ran down an ally as the cars started gaining on them.

"Guys!" MJ shouted, "What's going on?!"

"No time to explain, MJ," Jack said, "Just keep running!"

Suddenly, a yellow muscle car with black stripes pulled up and blocked their way. Just as the purple cars were getting closer, the yellow car's doors opened and a series of beeping sounds came from it.

"Get in," Raf said.

"What?!" MJ shouted, "Why?!"

"Trust me!" Raf shouted.

"You guys go," Jack said, "I'll try to get one of them to follow me."

MJ, Raf, and Miko got into the yellow car, which then sped off. Jack then took off running, hoping that one of the purple cars would follow him, but neither one did. They both went after the others.

"Oh no," Jack said before getting out his cellphone and making a call, "Ratchet! Bumblebee needs backup! NOW!"

* * *

MJ looked back and saw the two purple cars following them. It was weird. Neither of them went after Jack. It was almost as if they were after her. MJ then gasped and looked down at the little baby in her arms who was looking up to her. She realized that maybe Petey had inherited his father's spider powers and that the cars were after her because maybe one of Peter's old enemies sent them to either capture Petey so he could be experimented on, or kill him so that there wouldn't be a second Spider-Man. Either way, she wasn't willing to give up her only child.

Suddenly one of the purple cars bumped into them. The force was so great, it almost caused them to go off the road.

"Hey, whoever's driving this car, please drive better!" MJ said as she looked towards the front of the car, and much to her surprise, there was no one driving it. It was driving itself!

The yellow car then took an exit ramp and drove into the desert, the purple cars still following close behind. It then turned around and stopped as the two purple cars stopped in front of it. The yellow cars then made another series of beeping sounds.

"We have to get out," Raf said.

"What?! Why?!" MJ said.

"Trust me," Raf said, "You'll see why."

MJ looked at Petey, kissed his forehead, and got out of the car with her son, Raf, and Miko. Suddenly the yellow car made a strange noise as it transformed into a yellow giant robot with black stripes. MJ's jaw dropped as this happened, and then the purple cars did the same thing, transforming into two sinister-looking purple giant robots with black and silver accents. The yellow robot charged at the two purple ones, but one of them simply struck him across the face, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Bumblebee!" Raf shouted.

The purple robots then slowly approached MJ and looked down at her and Petey.

"Mary Jane Watson?" the first purple robot said.

"Y-yes?" MJ said hesitantly.

"Lord Megatron demands the capture of you and your offspring," the robot continued, "You will come with us now."

**Me: Hey guys. I know, this chapter isn't as long as I had hoped it would be. That's why I desperately need help with it and maybe some ideas for it. Please help! I do NOT own Transformers or Spider-Man. Please review.**


End file.
